


Looking For A Rinse Charming?

by ShiningStar324



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is a chaotic gay, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane is a Little Shit, Magnus and Alec meet, Magnus is the best, Magnus loves puns, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, alec is pure, maybe more chapters?, maybe not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningStar324/pseuds/ShiningStar324
Summary: Magnus Bane used his cheeky puns and pickup lines all the time.None of those times had he ever made anyone cry...Except now. Guess there is a first time for everything after all.





	1. Chapter 1

Alexander Lightwood is a man of many talents. He won first place in an archery competition at age 12 and came second place in the swimming tournament when he was 15. In fact, he even won the spelling bee at his elementary school when he was 9. 

So now, as he stared at the monstrous machine in front of him with a dangerous squint of his hazel eyes, his arms crossed almost defensively close to his chest as if he was worried the machine would attack him at any moment, he felt utterly defeated. He had banged it with his hands, tried to watch the others as they used the machines but couldn't understand how they were able to use the damn thing. 

Laundry was proving to be a much harder task then he had anticipated. His shoe was tapping the floor almost impatiently as he huffed out a breath. The detergent was held carelessly as he tilted his head to stare at the buttons on the machine. 

‘Hot’  
‘cold’  
‘all whites’. 

He sighed for the millionth time, running the hand that wasn’t holding the detergent through his hair, messing up his raven hair more than they already were. His frustration was rising and he could tell that he was pouting miserably but doesn't stop himself from self loathing. He hated this. 

He wasn't meant for this stupid laundry shit. He has never done it before in his life and he didn’t want to do it now but at this point he didn't really have a choice. He hadn't thought any of this through at all. He had been emotionally drained for the past couple of months. From his father disowning him and cutting all contact with his siblings, to him actually having the audacity to cancel his credit cards, to Alec having to find an apartment and try to survive with the little savings he had, Alec felt like death had puked on him over and over again. 

He could almost feel the tears of frustration building behind his eyes and cursed himself over and over again, dropping his bottle of detergent to the ground. 

He was not going to cry. He can do this. He can. Alec sniffed and took a step forward, closing the door to the washing machine and pushing the coins inside cautiously, watching as the machine swallowed them one by one. He sighed once it was done, taking a step backwards shyly. Great. Step one done. Now he's back to the same mess. What does he do now? These buttons were confusing and there were just too many. Why are there so many buttons needed to wash some stupid clothes? 

He let out a wet groan of frustration and rubbed his face with his slightly shaky hands. 

“Hey pretty boy! Looking for a rinse charming.” 

Alec jumped up at the voice coming from dangerously close to him. He slowly looked around to see a guy staring at him from where he was leaning against a washing machine next to him. Alec stared at him blankly, making the incredibly handsome man in front of him raise his eyebrow lazily. He finally smirked, shrugging his shoulders carelessly. “I know. I usually have that effect on people.” 

Alec swallowed. He wasn't too good at social interactions and he wasn't to good at laundry. It seemed like he wasn't too good at anything now days. The lump in his throat was rising, enabling him from speaking, he could feel the tears building dramatically behind his eyes. 

The guy in front of him took a step forward and picked up his detergent that was still on the floor. “Tide waits for no man.” 

Alec’s lip trembled slightly as the man unscrewed the cap. The man then walked up to his cart, in which previously all his clothes rested in. He picked up the bed sheet Alec just realized he forgot to put in the machine. 

‘Ugh! Stupid! Stupid!’ Alec thought as he quietly watched the man in front of him.

The man shoved the sheet in the machine and slammed it shut. 

“Your stained sheets tell me you're someone worth getting to know” He whispered almost seductively and Alec cracked. A sob shook his body and he covered his face with his hands, sinking to the floor. 

“That was horrible.” He sobbed out, removing his hands from his face and staring at the man in front of him who looked shocked and uncertain.

“Woah. Woah. Hey. I’m sorry. My pick up lines have never made someone cry before.” He sat next to Alec, making him look at the man who was now sitting next to him on the dirty laundromat floor. 

“No. No. It’s not your fault.” He brought his hand to his face and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his sweatshirt. “I’m sorry I'm just a mess. You can go, and by the way I spilled all my Indian food on the sheets yesterday.” 

The man looked at him as if he was crazy, his eyes slightly amused and a bit concerned. 

“I don't like when people cry.” He looked at Alec with a soft smile which soon turned into a smirk. “Especially pretty ones.” 

Alec tried his best to stop the blush from rising but failed as his face soon wore a slight pink color. 

“I’m Magnus Bane.” Alec chuckled as the Magnus dramatically extended his hand for him to shake. “Alec.” Magnus nodded. “Short for something?” Alec nodded, seeming to have calmed down at the human contact he had gotten for the first time in what seemed like such a long time. “Alexander. But most people call me Alec.” 

Magnus chuckled, tilting his head in a cheeky way. “Well, I'm not most people. Now, what had you crying Alexander?” Magnus paused before waving his hands around. “Except for my puns. I mean they are bad, but they aren't crying on the floor bad.” 

Alec chuckled lowly, shaking his head before looking up at Magnus. “I can’t do laundry to save my life. My life is a mess and so are my clothes and I can’t seem to fix either and as I say these words I realize every agonizing second that i spend talking how truly pathetic I sound.” 

Magnus smiled softly. “You are not pathetic, I can assure you that.” Magnus chuckled loudly, making Alec smile softly as well. “Well, Alexander, I can help you with the clothes situation.” Magnus got up, lending Alec a hand to help him up as well. “All your clothes seem to be black.” Magnus said with a roll of his eyes. Alec shrugged his shoulders, not minding the comment on his clothes. He was quite proud of his clothes. Plus, they were comfortable.  
“You don't have to do much, darling. Just press the warm button and then the start.” 

Well now Alec just felt dumb. “Oh.” 

Magnus chuckled and Alec ducked his head shyly. “Don’t fret, Alexander. Now you just have your life to wash.” 

Alec giggled. Actually giggled. How could he not? 

Magnus seemed to love this. A bright smile stretched across his face, his eyes shining with happiness, as if Alec had just brought the stars down and given them to him personally. 

“Well, I guess my work here is done. I’ll be back later. I have to put my clothes in the dryer soon.” Alec nodded, watching his clothes spin around the machine. Magnus suddenly spun around. 

“If you don't plan on standing in front of the machine for the entirety of the 45 minutes, there’s a beautiful cozy little cafe near by that my friend works at. Maybe we can get a drink?” 

Alec nodded. “Yeah.” A cheeky smile stretched across his face. “Y-yeah. I’d like that.” 

Magnus grabbed his hand, pulling him out the door. “Great! So it’s a date then.” 

Alec’s eyes widened immensely. “Excuse me? W-what?” 

Magnus rolled his eyes. “I was joking. It was a joke.” 

Alec chuckled awkwardly. 

“Okay…” 

>>>>>

“The coffee here is absolutely exquisite. How do you like yours?” Magnus leaned forward across the table making Alec lean back ever so slightly at his excitement. “Black.” 

Magnus raised his eyebrow. “That seems to be a recurring pattern in your life and I have only known you for…” Magnus paused to look at the watch that he wasn't wearing. “Less than 45 minutes.” 

Alec rolled his eyes. “Yeah well. It happens to be my favorite color.” 

Magnus waved his hand. “How dull. How can one pick just one color and make it their favorite?” Alec raised his eyebrow ever so slightly. Magnus seems to be the only person who would have an argument about colors. “Every color has its importance. You can’t just eliminate the others. For example, how can you make a perfect sunset with just one color? No it takes the work of so many of them combined together.” 

Alec smiled, listening to the man in front of him ramble on about such an unimportant topic and decided he didn't mind at all. He liked Magnus’ voice, liked his excitement in his happy and ambitious tone.

Alec didn't have many people in his life that were so positive, but here, right in front of him, Magnus Bane sat and ranted with a great amount of movement of his arms and incredibly dramatic expressions on his face about the importance of not having just one favorite color. Alec cleared his throat, not wanting to seem rude for interrupting Magnus but really craving coffee all of the sudden, the strong smell of coffee hitting him as they sat in the middle of the cafe. Magnus finally stopped talking, noticing the sheepish expression on Alec’s face. 

“I-I think we should order some coffee.”

Magnus smirked that confident smug smirk and chuckled. “It would be kind of silly to sit in a cafe and not order one wouldn't it?” He got up and went to the counter “Just an FYI.” He turned around to face Alec. “The coffee is on me. It’s the least I can do after scaring you to death with my puns.” Alec shook his head and opened his mouth to interrupt only to have Magnus raise his finger. “I insist.” Alec slumped down in defeat and nodded slightly, watching Magnus’ back as he got on line. 

He looked down at his phone as he waited for Magnus to return, looking at the pitiful sight of a blank lock screen. Not that he had expected much more. There was no one who would contact him. No one who would be allowed to either. He shoved the phone back into his pocket, looking around the cafe before his eyes landed on the help wanted sign that was hung on the wall near the counter. His eyes were trained on the help wanted sign that he didn't notice Magnus walk over to their table. 

“Here you are.” He smiled as Magnus put his cup in front of him. “Thank you so much.” Magnus nodded. “So darling tell me about yourself. I would like to know a bit more about the boy I bought coffee for.” 

Alec cleared his throat, blushing slightly. “There’s not much to know.” 

Magnus scoffed. “I doubt that.”

Alec played around with the rim of his glass and shook his head. “Why don't you tell me something first?” 

Magnus leaned back. “What about a nice round of 20 statements?” Alec furrowed his eyebrows. Noticing his confusion Magnus rolled his eyes. “It’s like 20 questions without the questions part. Just blurt out random statements.” 

Alec nodded, feeling confident all of the sudden as he leaned against the table. “That sounds fair. Lets do this.” 

Magnus seemed way too excited about the idea as he clapped his hands together and smiled. “Excellent. I will begin.”

Alec took a sip of his coffee and nodded. “I am a fashion designer.” 

“I want to be a writer.” Magnus looked surprised at this but didn't comment. 

“I am the only kid.” 

“I hate Vanilla ice cream.” 

“I have never watched The Notebook.” 

Magnus gasped dramatically. “WHAT!” 

Alec shushed him. “Statements only.” 

“Fine. I hate pretzels.” 

“I have a fear of spiders.” 

Magnus took a sip of his coffee, staring at it in displeasure and gasping slightly at the hot temperature of the coffee burning his tongue. “My coffee is incredibly hot.” 

Alec gave him a ‘duh’ expression, shaking his head slightly. 

Suddenly, Magnus looked up at Alec, smirking slightly. “You know…my coffee may be hot but you are way hotter.” 

Alec chocked on his coffee and brought the cup back down on the table, coughs racking his body as he tried to stop them. Magnus was immediately next to him, patting his back slightly as if he was making a huge difference. After a few seconds, Alec gathered himself and sat up straighter. 

“You know I have got to stop using puns in front of you.” Magnus said with a sigh as he took a seat in front of him. “First I made you cry, now I had almost killed you.” 

Alec rolled his eyes and smiled. “Almost being the key word.” 

Magnus raised his eyebrow, wiggling them teasingly. “Oh so what you are ever so subtly telling me is that you are actually quite fond of my pick up lines and puns?” 

Alec could feel the blush rising. “Next statement!” He said so loudly a few customers turned to look at them and Alec lowered himself into the chair even more than before. 

Magnus looked satisfied by the turn of events as he leaned back in his chair, looking more smug than he has ever looked before in the span of 30 some minutes Alec has known him for. 

“I know how to play the flute and the piano.” 

Alec looked impressed at that. “I love archery.” 

“I have a cat names Chairman Meow.” 

Alec’s loud laugh echoed through the cafe. “Chairman Meow? What kind of name is that?” 

Magnus gasped, putting a hand near his heart. “Now Alexander has no one ever told you not to make fun of a mans cat?”

“No.” Alec deadpanned. “My father wanted me to be a lawyer.” 

Magnus tilted his head, realizing they were back to their statement game. “But you didn't want to?” 

Alec shook his head. “Despised every second I spent studying to become one.” 

Magnus waved his hand and sipped his coffee. “My father wanted me to become a doctor. A family tradition.” 

Alec scoffed. “I cannot see you as a doctor at all. What did you tell him?” 

Magnus shrugged his shoulders. “I told him why would I want to surround myself with blood and sweat if I can surround myself in jewels and designer clothes instead?” Alec laughed a loud open laugh, his head leaning back exposing his neck and it felt strange. 

The good type of strange. 

Here he was. Alec Lightwood. The eldest child of the prestigious Lightwood family sitting in a cafe with a man he had met 30 minutes ago after he cried at the laundromat in front of him, and they actually seemed to be getting along. Alec smiled wider than normal as he looked at the man in front of him, his face mimicked the large smile plastered on Alec’s own. 

“What did you tell your dad?” Magnus asked all of the sudden. Alec looked at him confused, breaking out of his thoughts. 

“About not wanting to be a lawyer.” Magnus added. 

“Oh. My father isn't the most understanding.” Magnus nodded, telling Alec to continue. “I simply left. Chose myself for once.” 

Magnus rose his eyebrows in surprise. “There’s a lot more to you than what meets the eye isn't there Alexander.” Alec smiled softly, playing with the handle of his cup, but didn't say anything. 

“As much as I would love to sit here all day with you, our 45 minutes are up.” Alec nodded, trying to hide his disappointment as he got up. 

“You know Alexander-“ Magnus grabbed the napkin from the table and took out a pen from his jacket pocket. 

“I like my men like I like my coffee.” He scribbled something down, extending the tissue towards Alec who grabbed it confused and startled. 

“Hot, sweet, and creamy.” 

Alec looked at the 10 digits scribbled on the tissue, his mouth going dry and his face turning incredibly red. 

“You seem to have all 3 of the qualities…and more.” 

Alec stared back and forth from the tissue to Magnus. 

“I-I-I- Thank you.” 

Magnus chuckled and Alec honestly hoped the ground will suddenly open up and swallow him whole. Magnus took pity on the tall man in front of him. “Come on darling. Those clothes aren't gonna dry themselves.” Magnus sauntered in front of him. 

Alec followed behind, bringing his hands to his face and rubbing it roughly. 

He was absolutely screwed.

>>>>>

The incredibly hot air from the laundromat and loud noises from the machines were having absolutely no effect on Alec this time around. 

The clothes were in the dryer and Alec can proudly say that he had done them all by himself with only a few instructions from Magnus. There was a proud smile on both of their faces and Alec couldn't be happier about the way things turned out today. 

Magnus walked over to where Alec was standing, running his hand slightly down his arm to capture his attention, and boy did he succeed. 

Alec could feel the hair at the back of his neck standing and a shiver coursing through his body at the gentle touch and it took every single cell in his body to stop from leaning into it.

“Well Alexander I have to leave but give me a call. Maybe I can come help you clean your sheets again sometime.” 

Magnus paused, clicking his tongue. “or mess them up.” He shrugged then feeling proud at the way Alec blushed. “Your choice.” 

Alec cleared his throat. “You flirt with every stranger you meet like this?” 

Magnus shrugged, a cheeky smile on his face. “Only the really pretty ones who cry at the laundromat when I try to flirt with them.” Magnus turned towards the door only to turn his head slightly to look at Alec. “I will be awaiting your call, darling. Like I said before, there is way more to you than what meets the eye and I intend to get to know you.” 

Alec watched the man leave the building and smiled. A genuine smile showing on his face making his eyes crinkle as he smiled at the laundry machine in front of him. He rubbed the back of his neck feeling way too giddy for his own good. 

He realized then, that he hadn't thought about any of his problems for the entire day. He had momentarily forgotten about his father and his siblings and his mother, forgotten about the concept of living alone. 

He had just been thinking about one person. 

Magnus Bane.

If Alec had the energy, he would try to slap some sense into himself, but Alec doesn't have any energy.

…Or any sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was an idea that just happened to pop up in my mind as I was studying and zoned out. I don't know if I should continue this or leave it as an one shot...I guess that will be figured out eventually. Please let me know if you guys liked this or if you guys want a few more chapters of this! Thank you so much! You guys are absolutely amazing and I'm deprived of malec so i officially can't stop writing. LOVE YOU GUYS!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Verbal and Physical abuse (Slight but still)  
> Degrading and ignorant actions (Slightly) 
> 
> Love you guys! Thank you for reading!

When Alexander Lightwood was 10, his father turned something he enjoyed doing into something he needed to excel in for the name of the Lightwood family. That’s how archery went from a passion to a struggle. 

The one activity he considered his outlet from being Alexander Lightwood to just Alec became just another job he had to excel at or face the harsh words of his father and the disappointed eyes of his mother. 

At the age of 13, Alec found a new outlet. He started swimming. His father seemed proud of him when he showed off his skills at the swimming pool at their mansion and even gave him a rough pat on his back. Alec had smiled, letting himself have the moment where his father had complimented him for something that didn't have to do with his Lightwood duty. A few days later his dad had come home with new swimming trunks and gear and sent him to swimming classes. 

Alec had been incredibly happy. Swimming became his happiness. His moment of relaxation. His moment away from the meaningless awards he won so his father can show them off to his friends at a party or the one his mother can gush about to her friends when they came over. 

Alec should have known better though. His father had come to him the next day, asking him how swimming was going and told him about a competition he wanted Alec to take a part in it and that’s how another useless trophy was added to his collection of trophies he could care less about. 

That’s why Alec never told his father about writing. Writing became his outlet when he turned 15. His grandma had given him a diary for his birthday. He started out by writing little entries for his little brother Max who had been born that year. Telling him about their family and everything that was going on. 

15 was also the year Alec discovered Chris Hemsworth. 

He bought another journal that day. In that journal he made an entry about his first crush. When he was 16, he added to that journal. His second entry was about the most beautiful boy his 16 year old self had ever seen. Tyler Eaton, a typical jock dating a cheerleader at his high school and Alec thought he was the most dreamy boy he had ever seen, and one of the straightest guys he had ever seen in his entire life. 

When Alec was 17 he had a crush on the new neighbor next door. He became his first boyfriend. 

Patrick Blackthorn had the most captivating blue eyes and the most drool worthy tattoos all over his arms. He was 8 years older than him and Alec Lightwood was smitten. 

When he was 17 years old, Alec decided he wanted to come out to his parents and after many hours of practicing in front of the mirror and getting the pep talk from Izzy his beautiful sister and Jace his incredibly annoying brother he tried to gulp down his fear. 

He was so scared in fact, that he had walked up to his 2 year old brothers crib and looked him the eyes, gripping his arms encouragingly. 

“Max…I want to tell you something very important. I’m gay.” 

A happy gurgle and giggles coming from his brother made him smile softly. “You don't care huh?” 

That night he had sat at the dinner table with his parents and sibling and blurted out “I’m gay.” 

That night, ended in tears and sadness. 

That night was just the beginning. 

When Alec turned 18, he got his heart broken. Patrick cheated on him and his father, instead of comforting him made a comment Alec pretended not to hear. 

“Good.” He had said. “At least now you will quit being distracted and focus on your law studies.” 

After that, Alec had focused all his energy into studying to become the best lawyer he possibly can and somehow make his father proud as his journals lay at the side of his desk in his college dorm, taunting him, calling him a disappointment, calling him abnormal, calling him a failure. 

At the age of 23, Alec Lightwood had enough, he had walked up to his father after failing to understand anything about law after way too many years of studying to excel at it and he had told him he didn't want to be a lawyer, he wanted to become a writer. That was the first time his father hadn't just verbally abused him, but physically slapped him. He had told him that no son of his will ever become a writer and Alec had picked up his back, packing it with the remaining clothing and left without another word. 

After trying to get his major changed only to be told it was too late to do so, he had dropped out of college and decided to get a cheap flat so he can at least have a stable place to live in. After running out of money to so much as charge his phone so he can try and call his sister even though he knew it would be useless as his father had cut his contact with his entire family, Alec decided to look for a job as soon as possible. He found one at the grocery store, but the hours were random and the money was as well. 

He still managed. Although he knew he had to look for a new job soon.

Now, after everything had happened, Alec sat on the floor of his studio apartment, the tissue paper with the numbers of the man who had made him truly happy after such a long time taunted him once again. 

He had no expectations pushing him down or burdening him and he was finally free to do whatever made him happy, but the numbers still taunted him. 

Alec nodded, almost challenging the phone to try and stop him, and the numbers on the tissue to try and bring him down. 

He could do this. 

He had recently recharged his phone, and he had nothing better to do. He put in the first three numbers and suddenly the rest of it, cautiously bringing the phone to his ear he waited to hear a voice from the other side. Each ring made him more and more anxious and he swallowed to keep himself together. 

“Hello.” The voice all but sang and even though Alec failed to notice, he already had a big smile of his face. 

“H-hi. This is Alec, or Alexander. I cried at the laundromat.” Alec almost slapped himself for that comment. 

He heard a chuckle on the other side of the phone. “Of course Alexander! I knew you would call.” 

Alec traced shapes on the floor with his finger, staying quiet, not sure of what else to say. The silence that was now between the two wasn't one that's uncomfortable though, it was more peaceful than anything.

“You know what I realized?” Magnus asked, breaking the silence. 

“What?” 

“That we never got to complete the game of 21 statements.” 

Alec giggled. “Oh yeah. That was a nice game.” Magnus hummed.

“Maybe…we can, I don't know, complete it some time?” Alec asked, a blush staining his cheeks as he did so.

“Are you asking me out on a date Alexander?” Alec shrugged, realizing Magnus couldn't actually see it, he chuckled. “I don't know. That depends, is it a Yes or a No.” 

Alec couldn't see it, but he was sure Magnus had a smirk on his face and a eyebrow raised in amusement. “My, my, my, Alexander, you continue to amaze me. I like this confident side of yours…its very…what’s the word? Sexy.” 

Alec scoffed softly. “I would love to go on a date with you darling.” Alec smiled softly at the acceptance of his offer. 

“Okay…” Alec clicked his tongue. “How about the bowling alley a few blocks away from the laundromat tomorrow at 8?” 

He heard Magnus hum from the other end of the phone. “I like that. It’s right up my alley.” 

Alec let out a snort, which wasn't his proudest moment but he couldn't help it. “That was your worst one yet.” 

Magnus made an offended noise. “Hey! That one was funny!” Alec let out a laugh. “Right…if you say so.” Alec smiled softly, letting his hair fall onto his eyes as he looked down at the floor. 

“Goodnight Magnus.” 

“Goodnight Alexander.” 

Alec set the phone down on the wood table next to him and stared at the notebooks scattered on the table. His eyes shined with hope and happiness, smile stretched across his face almost involuntarily and refused to leave. He picked up the tiny green notebook, opening it to a new page and grabbed a pencil from the corner of the messy floor. ‘Magnus Bane’ was soon written on top of it. he stared at the notebook for a while. It just seemed so childish to still continue to write in the notebook. 

He smiled softly for what seemed like the hundredth time in the span of one hour, shrugging his shoulders and letting himself fall onto the mattress that laid near the side of the room, Alec Lightwood let himself sleep peacefully for the first time in what seemed like forever.

>>>>>

When Alec woke up to the obnoxious ring of his alarm in the morning, he did what he usually did. He banged his hand onto the screen, shutting off the alarm and grumbling, lifted the sheets above his head. He wasn't a morning person at all. 

When he was at home, his sister had to physically pull him out of bed. It had gotten so bad, that Jace had woken him up by throwing buckets of cold water once. Alec has yet to get his revenge for that. 

Alec twisted and turned to the side of the bed, turning away from the window and away from the glaring rays of the sun. 

He blinked his eyes softly, trying to get rid of the sleep. His eyes soon found the little notebook laid in front of him. The new name written in it neatly made him smile as he remembered the recent positive events that had taken place. 

Getting off the mattress and throwing his blanket off, he picked up the notebook and gently placed it on the table. 

He had a date with Magnus today. Alec quickly went into his little bathroom, stripping himself of his clothes and taking a quick shower. The dull walls that usually made him feel miserable and alone had no effect on him today. He refused to let them. Alec brushed his teeth in speed he has never doe before and began putting on the first pieces of clothes he can find. 

Today was going to be good day.

Alec was going to make sure of it.

>>>>>>

Alec ran to the cafe he had gone to with Magnus, trying to see if the help wanted sign was still there. What better way to start the day than get a job and stop being unemployed or in his case, barely employed. Alec opened the door and created the cashier at the store cautiously. 

His grumpy face and almost glaring eyes intimidated him a bit but Alec refused to back down. 

“Hi…I was looking for a job and I saw the help wanted sign.” Alec pointed at the help wanted sign near the door and the guy sighed, as if Alec had just put the stress of the entire world onto his shoulders.

“You ever robbed someone?” Alec blinked, taken back by the question that was asked with an indifferent tone. “Uhhhh…No?” 

The guy in front of him narrowed his eyes. “That was a very suspicious No.” 

Alec cleared his throat. “I haven’t robbed anyone.” 

“Kidnapped someone? Physical fights? Any criminal record?” 

Alec shook his head. “No!” 

“To which one of them? 

“All of them!” Alec said, flustered and slightly disturbed. 

“Congratulations! You are hired!” The guy in front of him clapped his hands with no enthusiasm at all and a roll of his eyes and Alec felt his cheeks heat up. He put a cap on his head and tossed a uniform at him, which Alec, ever so gracefully caught. 

“What’s your name kid?” 

Alec took off his cap. “Um, I-its Alec.” 

“Wait hold up. Alexander Alec? Magnus’ Alec?” 

Alec rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “I-I guess? I mean I-I don't know.” 

The grumpy man in front of him suddenly looked a little less grumpy and if Alec wasn't mistaken, he saw a little bit of amusement in his eyes. “Well, well, well, it’s a pleasure to meet you and I am sure we will be seeing each other more often if everything works out. I gotta hand it to you though! You are certainly different from the rest of them.” 

Alec furrowed his eyebrows at the comment but nodded his head. “T-thanks. I guess. I gotta go.” With that, Alec turned around and headed outside. That was weird. Alec shook his head but smiled slightly. His day was going fairly well. 

Suddenly, his phone rang, making him snap out of his thoughts. 

‘Can’t wait to see you tonight my dear Alexander ;)’ 

Alec smiled from ear to ear, knowing that if anyone saw him right now they would think he was some type of creepy weirdo. The jittery feeling inside his stomach expanded 100x times when he sent a text back. 

‘You too Magnus.’ 

He reached his apartment and opened the door, looking around at his clothes that were thrown all over the floor and some inside his luggage and sighed. 

“Great.” Alec was never good with picking clothes and now he didn't have anyone who could tell him what to wear on his dates. 

In the past, Izzy had been helping him pick out clothes but now he was on his own. Alec sat on the floor, looking through the clothes helplessly. 

“God…” 

Alec missed his sister. He had never felt so helpless and alone in his entire life. The beep of his phone stopped him from his sulking session momentarily. He looked at his phone with furrowed eyebrows. 

‘You know Alexander, they say bowling is 90 percent mental. I guess I’ll be losing tonight then, because my mind is 100 percent on you.’ Alec rolled his eyes, but a smile stretched on his lips, his stomach practically doing summersaults as he stared at the text from Magnus. 

He giggled slightly, forgetting about the sulking session he was having just a minute ago. 

Damn Magnus Bane and his stupid pick up lines. 

If bowling truly is 90 percent mental…Alexander Lightwood was almost 700 percent sure he was going to lose tonight because Magnus Bane was making him lose his damn mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed this filler chapter! The next one will hopefully be out soon! I will write it right after I finish my school work! I love you guys! Let me know how this was because I am truly having lots of fun writing this story!


	3. Chapter 3

When Alec was 16 years old, he had dreamed about getting out of his house and living on his own in an apartment without the constant nagging of his parents, and his sister disturbing him every chance she got.  
He wanted to get away from everything. The pressure, the fights, the yelling, the expectations. 

Independent living however, was way too much of a hassle and Alec learned this the hard way. After putting on and taking off almost all of his clothes he had with him in his previously packed now messily unpacked suitcases, Alec realized he did not know anything about getting dressed to go on a date. Izzy had always told him to dress to impress which Alec did not understand at the time. He remembers rolling his eyes and scoffing at her stupid little sister logic. 

As Alec stared at himself in the mirror, he almost scoffed at himself for scoffing at Izzy. He had removed all the black clothing, placing them in one corner of the room, which pretty much cancelled more than half of his wardrobe. Magnus seemed to like colors so that’s what Alec was going to wear. Colors. Alec stood looking at the mirror while dangling a red flannel and a purple button down which he is pretty sure Izzy got for him, and threw them both on the floor. 

He was going to go with the next best thing. Alec quickly put a white T-shirt on and a pair of blue jeans. He picked up his black shoes and wore them, staring at the mirror for far too long. He fixed up his hair or at least tried to do so and checked the time, hoping he hadn't taken too long. 

7:50. 

“Shit! Shit! Shit!” 

Alec grabbed his phone and put it in his back pocket before leaving the apartment only to barge in once again and running to his bed. 

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” 

He grabbed his keys and slammed the door once again, locking it successfully, he ran towards the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator. He was going to be late to his first date with Magnus. 

Just perfect.

>>>>>

“You know how to keep a man waiting don't you Alexander?” Magnus walked towards the huffing and gasping man who was crouching in front of him trying to get catch his breath. “Oh god am I really late? Magnus I’m so sorry I completely ruined our date and I'm just so terrible.” 

Magnus cut off his rambling with a disapproving hum. “No such thing darling. I am not an early riser myself.” He patted Alec on the back, trying to help him catch his breath. Alec stood up, looking at Magnus with a smile. 

“Your tardiness just makes me more eager to see you.” Alec nodded his head. “My tardiness makes me more eager to see you too.” Magnus chuckled then, laughing louder when he saw Alec blush slightly as soon as he realized what he had just said. “If I didn't know better, I would say I am already rubbing off on you, Alexander?” Magnus mumbled before grabbing Alec’s hand gently and intertwining their fingers. 

“What are we waiting for? Let’s go in so I can kick your ass at bowling.” Magnus smirked and Alec scoffed, narrowing his eyes, trying to stop the blush from rising once again as he stared at their hands trying to seem unaffected. “You are going down Bane.”

Magnus held out his finger. “In another context, I would not mind that, however, in this context, I am highly offended that you think so lowly of me. I will have you know I am the master of bowling.” 

Alec patted his head and walked towards the entrance of the bowling alley. “Whatever you say short stuff.” 

At this Magnus gasped. “I will have you know I am probably AT MOST 2 inches shorter than you.” He yelled out as he ran after Alec, a blinding smiled on both of their faces as they walked into the bowling alley. Alec looked at the man walking in front of him and scratched the back of his neck with butterflies in his stomach. “3 inches maybe.” He teased with a slight smirk, laughing as Magnus pouted. For the first time, not having any comeback or pickup line, he just huffed and pushed Alec slightly, not moving the man in the slightest. Alec raised his eyebrow as he opened the door to the bowling alley and held it open for Magnus. 

“My my Alexander, such a gentlemen.” Magnus smirked as he walked in. 

“Yeah Yeah.” Alec rolled his eyes playfully. “Hurry up Magnus. I wanna kick your ass already.” 

Magnus scoffed and moved towards the worker, asking for bowling shoes. He turned to Alec and smirked. 

“I would like to see you try.”

>>>>>

Turns out, Magnus Bane and Alexander Lightwood were the definition of competitive. The two were sweating and screaming as they played bowling. Magnus watched as Alec walked back over to him, a cocky smile on his face. 

“That’s my third strike Bane.” 

Magnus scoffed. “Don’t get so cocky Lightwood. This game has just begun.” 

The two were on their fifth game of bowling even though they had originally decided to only play two games. The first one was won by Alec and the second by Magnus. They had played again for a tie breaker and Alec had ended up winning, which Magnus refused to believe and called him a cheater, so they ended up playing another game which Magnus won. 

Now, they played the final tie breaker round. 

“FUCK!” Alec roared as Magnus hit another strike. 

Magnus laughed and brought his hands up in the air. “FUCK YEAH!” 

Alec scoffed. “There are still two more turns. Don't get so excited.” 

At the moment, Magnus was slightly ahead of Alec and Alec was determined to fix that. He picked up the ball and started darting towards the foul line, standing slightly behind it, he pulled his ball back, his eyes trained on the pins in front of him, sweat dripping from his forehead and- 

“Excuse me sirs.” 

Alec sighed, irritated and turned around just as Magnus did. 

“I am going to have to ask you to leave.” 

Magnus narrowed his eyes. “What? Why?” 

The lady looked slightly uncomfortable with the situation. “It’s just that, you guys are cursing and screaming so loud, the parents are getting annoyed and the kids are scared.”

Alec’s mouth dropped open. Were they really? He looked around to see two mothers glaring at them and a kid looking at them with wide eyes and trembling lips. 

“Oh my god…” Alec mumbled shocked and Magnus covered his mouth with his hand, barely hiding a chuckle. “We paid to be here.” Magnus said after controlling himself. 

“I apologize sir.” 

Magnus grabbed Alec’s arm who seemed to be in some kind of shock and dragged him towards the counter. They changed their shoes and walked out of the bowling alley. Alec looked at Magnus with wide eyes. 

“Did we-“ 

“Yes.” 

They stared at each other before they both burst out laughing, Magnus almost falling to the ground. “I don't know whats sadder, the fact that we made some kid almost cry or the fact that I was THIS CLOSE to winning.” Alec indicated with his fingers. 

Magnus wiped the tears away from his eyes. “Both.” 

They looked at each other then, all smiles and chuckles. The laughing stopped, the gasping stopped, the sounds stopped. Magnus shrugged his shoulders. 

“This has to be the weirdest, wildest, best first date I have ever had.” He replied with a small chuckle, taking a step closer to Alec. 

“Good, because I want to have a second weirdest, wildest, best date with you.” 

Magnus gasped slightly. “My goodness Alexander, if I had known bowling will get you so confident and eager I would have brought you straight here from that damn laundromat.” 

Alec chuckled, grabbing Magnus by the collar of his shirt and smashed his lips against Magnus’. The kiss was soft and slow, as Magnus brought his hands to Alec’s hair, running them through his soft raven locks, their lips moved against each other in perfect rhythm. Magnus stepped on Alec’s shoes, tiptoeing ever so slightly. 

They pulled apart and Alec chuckled at Magnus’ effort to reach his lips. 

“Told you. Short.” 

Magnus scoffed. “Just shut up and kiss me again.” 

So they did. 

They kissed in the dark parking lot outside some dusty bowling alley, with cars honking from beside them and the lights flickering behind them. There were sounds of pins being knocked over coming from inside and the cries of some kid sounding from the outside, but in that moment none of them seemed to notice. 

Magnus pulled apart. “I had a good time tonight.” 

Alec nodded, blushing slightly and licked his lips. “Me too.” 

Magnus took a step back and smirked. “Too bad you lost.” 

Alec grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers gently and looked up at Magnus. Warm hazel eyes stared back at sparkling brown eyes. 

“No. I didn’t.” 

Magnus stared back at him, his eyes holding softness that Alec felt almost honored to witness within the short span of 2 day that he has known him for. 

“I-I Can I walk you home Alexander?” 

Alec smiled, playing with their tangled fingers. He swallowed slightly, thinking the offer through. It wasn't that he didn't want Magnus to walk him to his apartment, it was that he didn't want Magnus to see the small box that he lived in. 

“Um-I.” 

Magnus shook his head. “It’s okay if you don't want me to I mean I guess I understand.” Magnus replied although slight disappointment shone in his brown eyes. 

“N-no I want you to it’s just you know my apartment it’s a bit-“ Alec trailed off. 

Magnus sighed and shook his head almost fondly. “Darling, are you okay?” 

Alec nodded, forcing a small smile on his face. “Y-yeah. Of course.” 

Alec pulled on Magnus’ hand. “Lets go.” Magnus looked at Alec and smiled, happy that the boy wanted to spend time with him. 

“So Alexander, Shall we complete the game?” 

Alec chuckled “21 statements?” 

Magnus smiled cheekily. “Why of course. You start.” 

Alec hummed in thought. “I love watching Friends.” 

Magnus laughed once again. “I didn't peg you for a Friends kind of guy.” 

Alec shrugged. “Got me through my first break up.” Magnus scoffed. “I pity the fool who had the audacity to leave you.” Alec blushed, looking down at his feet before looking back at Magnus. “It was a long time ago. We weren't good for each other. I blamed myself for a long time.”  
Magnus stared at Alec with intensity, listening to the man’s every word as he finally started open up and get comfortable with him. “I realized soon that it isn't always my fault.” 

Magnus nodded in complete understanding. “You have no idea how well I understand that.” 

Alec felt his shoulders sag in relief and satisfaction at someone finally understanding him. 

“You always talk about your ex’s on the first date?” 

Alec rolled his eyes, a small smirk appearing on his face. “This is actually my first time.” 

Magnus clicked his tongue. “I speak 4 languages.” 

“When I was 6 I got bitten by a dog.” 

“I came out to my mom on accident when she found my Justin Timberlake poster.” Magnus was pleased when Alec laughed and wiped the tears that weren't there. 

“I-“ Alec looked at the familiar apartments and smiled. He didn’t even realize they had reached their destination. 

“I had an amazing time tonight.” 

Magnus smiled. “As did I.” 

Magnus took a pause, averting his eyes for a few seconds before looking back at the hazel eyed tall man in front of him. “Alexander, I had locked myself off to feeling anything for anyone, male of female, for many years.” He grabbed Alec’s hand and smiled shyly. “You have unlocked something in me.” 

Alec smiled softly at the declaration of the usually confident and dramatic man seeming so small and shy standing in front of him. 

“Guess I’m a lucky man.” 

Magnus beamed in front of him. 

“Goodbye Alexander.” 

>>>>>

As Alec walked up the stairs instead of the elevator and opened the door to his apartment, he seemed in a complete daze. The smile on his face refused to leave. His face was hurting from the immense amount of stretching and his eyes gleamed with so much happiness they were almost unfocused. He sat on his bed staring at the wall like a love sick puppy and chuckled slightly to himself every now and then. 

The knock of the door almost went unheard the first time. 

The second time is managed to blink him out of his thoughts. Alec got up and went towards the door, slightly confused as to who it can be at the door at such a ungodly hour. 

He opened the door without thinking, only to freeze at the sight of the intruder. 

The smile was wiped of his face and his hands started to shake. 

“Mom?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading you guys! I was a bit unsure about this chapter because I had a writers block but I was actually quite happy with the way it turned out! Let me know what you guys think! Love you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a filter chapter

Sometimes, it seems like animals have much better morals than actual human beings. Humans tend to look at themselves as the mightiest beings to have ever lived on planet earth. They had the advanced technologies, the ability to speak many languages, the ability to read, and eat a various amounts and types of foods. 

Humans however lack of three particular thing that animals have quite a lot of. Selflessness. Loyalty. Compassion. 

When Alec was 7, he became incredibly interested in the national geographic documentaries about wildlife. He would watch them every day after school as his parents fought in the background. The mother cheetah would care for her cubs until they don't need her anymore. She would train them to hunt and help them learn the basics of survival until they become pros. Then and only then do they leave them to be on their own. 

Alexander Lightwood realized that his mother was definitely not a cheetah. She had never taught him how to survive in his own house much less the outside world. His mother had been in the shadows, never complimenting him on his achievements, or commenting on his arguments with his dad. 

Maryse Lightwood carried herself with pride and confidence. Her reputation was the only thing that mattered to her. She had never helped Alec with homework, never given him a relationship talk, never cared about what he ate or what he wore. His mother had never given him a kiss on the forehead before going to sleep, or given him a warm smile after he graduated or won an award. 

He didn't mind though. He had always somehow looked up to his mother. Her confidence and strong exterior was something he has always looked up to. He had always loved the way she was not afraid to voice her opinion or raise her voice in front of his father, and she did not get intimidated by anyone. Alec had always been a quiet awkward boy. His inability to tolerate judgment towards himself and make people angry, made him become quiet and the complete opposite of his mother. He always thought that this was the reason that he had never had a close relationship with his mother. He didn't really have an explanation for his father though. 

After a while, he stopped caring about how his relationship with his parents was and after he moved out, he didn't even think about the reasons of his broken relationship with his parents nor did he care to repair it. He had thought that he wouldn't have to face them any longer. 

So the fact that Maryse Lightwood was standing in front of him now, after he had thought that he would never have to face her again, had him frozen in his spot. His hand was stuck on the door knob and his hazel eyes were wider than he ever thought was humanly possible. 

“Mom?” 

The woman in front of him gave him the smallest of the small smiles. The kind of smile that someone was trying their best to give as if they had no experience in the department what so ever. Alec figured, she probably didn’t. The smile had seemed to shock him into moving again. He moved the hand away from the doorknob and let it fall to his side, swinging ever so slightly. 

“Alexander-“ 

“Alec. It’s Alec.” Alec found himself stuttering out, shocking himself even more than he previously was. 

“Right. Of course.” Alec nodded slightly at the small yet ever so confident voice of his mother. “Can I come in?” 

Alec nodded once again, suddenly losing his voice. He closed the door behind her, feeling his throat close up as his mother looked around his tiny apartment. She was judging him. Judging something that he had gotten for himself for the first time. She was probably judging his lifestyle. 

He stood behind her, not sure what to say, not sure how to breathe. Maryse straightened herself up and turned around to find Alec. 

“This is quite the place you have gotten for yourself.” She spoke casually as Alec tried to find and understand the tone of her voice, tried to look for the judgement or the disgust in it. The only thing her voice conveyed, however, was a casual statement. 

“W-what are you doing here?” 

Maryse took a seat on his bed, and motioned Alec to do the same. The two sat side by side, the distance between them not going unnoticed by either, but unspoken between the two. “I ran some numbers Alec. I have connections. It wasn't as hard as it seems.” 

Alec almost rolled his eyes. “Clearly wasn’t. What brings you here months after I moved out.” His surprisingly sharp tone shocked both him and his mother. 

Although, her expressions stayed mostly blank, Alec didn't miss the slight raise of the eyebrow. “Your father and I are getting a divorce.” 

Alec sat there for a while, playing with his fingers nervously. “Oh.” The news hadn’t really effected him in any way. Shocked him slightly as he couldn't believe Maryse and Robert were putting their reputations behind and actually separating. 

“I just wanted to let you know in person.” Alec nodded slightly as Maryse tried to break the silence. 

“I don't know if I should be congratulating you or saying Sorry.” 

Maryse shrugged, a playful smile of her face that Alec couldn't even imagine ever seeing on her face. “I would go with the first.” Alec shook his head, chuckling slightly, partly in shock, partly in amusement. 

He had never in his life imagined that he would be sitting next to Maryse Lightwood, cracking jokes about her divorce. 

“Anyways.” Maryse got up from the bed and straightened out her clothes. “I just wanted you to know that. I must be on my way now, I have an important business meeting to attend.” Alec got up as well, moving towards the door and and opening it. 

“Oh and Alec.” She turned around once outside the door and glanced around his room. “Please, for the love of god, clean your damn room up.” 

Alec blinked. There goes the moment. “It’s my apartment mother. I can do whatever I want with it.” Alec watched as his mother merely rolled her eyes at the statement and walked away. Her head held high, and her posture radiating confidence. Alec sighed as he closed the door. He didn't know what to expect from the sudden reappearance of his mother into his life. His normal happy day with Magnus went to another chaotic unexpected, unpredictable day with the Lightwood family. Alec fell back onto his bed and looked up at the ceiling, the fact that his life was truly a mess coming back into his mind ever so quickly. 

He picked up his phone and dialed a number, holding it up to his ear. 

“Miss me already?” 

Alec chuckled softly. “I’m sorry if it seems like I'm being too…clingy.” 

Magnus scoffed from the other side. “Never darling, I was just watching some stupid reality show with Chairman.” 

Alec hummed. “I know I haven't told you much about my family but I didn't really know who else to call.” Alec mumbled, almost cursing himself for calling Magnus on the first place and dragging him into his family drama. 

“Alexander, are you alright?” Magnus’ voice was soothing and the concern in his voice made Alec smile softly. It was nice to have someone who actually cared enough to worry for him. After a few seconds, Magnus called out his name once again and Alec blinked, realizing he had been quite for way too long. 

“Sorry. I just-“ 

“Zoned out? Don’t worry your pretty little head about it darling, it happens to the best of us.” 

Alec laughed. “Sorry.” 

Magnus stayed silent on the other side for a few seconds before he spoke up again. “Wanna talk about it?” 

Alec shook his head. “Hmm not really. Not yet.” Magnus seemed to understand. He laughed suddenly. “What?” 

“Tell me Alexander…Do you believe in aliens?” 

“Excuse me?” Alec replied, confusion dripping from his words from the sudden change of topic. 

“Just answer the question.” Alec rolled his eyes. “Of course aliens exist and anyone who thinks otherwise is an idiot with no imagination what so ever.” Alec deadpanned. 

“Wow.” Magnus replied.

“What?” 

“Nothing just didn't expect that.” 

“I’m a writer Magnus. Imagination is the only thing that keeps me going.” 

“So what do you think about zombies?” 

Alec chuckled at the question, once again launching into a deep analysis of ‘just because you haven't seen it doesn't mean it doesn't exist’ and Magnus making puns here and there, their conversation lasted for hours and hours on until Alec fell asleep, something he thought wouldn't be possible with the amount of stress he was previously feeling because of his mothers arrival. 

The last think he thought of before he fell asleep though was that he can definitely get used to the addition of Magnus Bane in his life. When he fell asleep with a smile on his face and the thought of the beautiful, full of charm man who had walked straight into his life, he missed the fond chuckle of Magnus from the phone that was clutched lightly in his hand now. 

“Goodnight beautiful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter 5

Monday came faster than Alec anticipated. Today was his first day of work and he didn’t wanna screw it up. He sighed, rubbing his face roughly with his hands to get rid of the sleep before picking up his phone. The message from Magnus made him perk up immediately. 

‘Did you know you have the cutest little snores?’ 

Alec chuckled, rolling his eyes but a wide smile stretched across his face. He almost slapped himself for falling asleep on Magnus last night when they were taking on the phone. 

‘I don’t snore. Sorry for falling asleep on you last night.’ 

The reply he got was instant. 

‘Trust me Alexander, I would not mind you falling asleep on me at all.’

Alec rolled his eyes, his cheeks turning slightly red at the suggestion. He put his phone down and began getting dressed to go to his first day at work. His room was a mess and his mother’s words still echoed in his ears. Maybe he should clean up the place a bit. He looked at the clock and rolled his eyes. Yup. No time for that anymore. He quickly grabbed his phone and began to shove it into his back pocket before is vibrated. He took it out and smiled at the text. 

‘Good luck on the first day, Darling’

Alec shot a thank you text back and sighed slightly. It’s truly crazy how one person can make all his problems slightly dissolve into thin air. He calmed down that giddy feeling that kept rising in the pit of his stomach and opened the door to his apartment. He was going to make this a good first day. 

>>>>>>

Alec groaned as he mixed two drinks up. This was the worst first day. Turns out making a triple, venti, half sweet, non fat, caramel macchiato was way more complicated than what it’s name implies, and that’s saying something. That and the narrowed judging eyes of the same guy who gave him the most absurd interview, whose name he had discovered was Raphael was adding to the intense amount of stress he was feeling. 

“Do you need a pee break Lightwood? 

Alec scoffed. “Why do you even serve drinks like this? I mean for Christ’s sake, how can anything be half sweet and low fat when you ask for a TRIPLE.” Alec could be wrong but it felt like he saw the smallest of the small smiles grace Raphael’s face. 

“I’ll knock you out of your misery. Here. Take this order instead.” Raphael handed him a slip that said a small hot coffee and Alec sighed in gratitude. He quickly made a coffee and took it to the register. “Who ordered the small hot coffee?” He asked as he help up the receipt.

“That would be me. I was wondering though, does the barista come with the coffee?” 

Alec looked up at the sound of the voice, a huge smile gracing his lips. “Magnus.” 

Magnus came forward, taking his coffee and giving Alec a quick peck on the lips. “Hello, my love.” Alec blushed, still not used to the nicknames Magnus would offer him. “What are you doing here?” 

Magnus shrugged his shoulders. “Well, I was on my way to work when I thought I would by and see my new favorite barista.” Alec chuckled and shook his head. 

“How’s The first day going?” 

Alec sighed and rolled his eyes. “Total shit. People have been ordering the weirdest things. I mixed up 3 orders already. I wouldn’t be surprised if I get fired today.” Magnus brought his hand up to his face and caressed it softly and Alec found himself leaning into the touch. “Don’t worry darling, everything will pan out just fine. You will adapt easily.” 

Alec sighed. “Thank you.” He laughed suddenly. “If only my dad could see me right now. He would be having a big laugh.” 

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Dads am I Right?” Magnus kissed him on the cheek once again. “He doesn’t deserve your time, Darling.” 

“Lightwood stop flirting and get back to work.” Raphael called out as he came closer making Alec jerk back. 

“Why do you have to ruin my moments all the time Raphael?” Magnus whined sightly. 

Raphael rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed. “Don’t you have to go to work.” Magnus ignored him, smiling at Alec instead. “Well looks like I have to go. I’ll pick you up after work so wait for me. I’m brewing a whole pot of love for you.” Alec blushed and rolled his eyes at the horrible use of a pun but waved at Magnus as he left the cafe. He got back to work once again, unable to take Magnus out of his mind.

>>>>>

The day was way too long for Alec’s liking, so when it ended he finally let out the deep sigh he had been holding for the entirety of it. He took off his apron, putting it by the side and began to turn to walk out from behind the register. 

“Lightwood, you were a mess today. I’ll excuse it for your first day, but don't think I'm going soft or something, I will fire your ass next time.” 

Alec sighed, weakly rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “Sorry. You won’t get anymore complaints. I promise.” 

Raphael nodded slightly. “I hope so.” Raphael looked behind him, rolling his eyes. “Now go. Get out. Romeo is waiting for you.” 

Alec narrowed his eyes in confusion and turned around to follow his gaze. He felt a blush rise when he saw Magnus stalk towards the store. He quickly opened the little door of the counter and walked towards the door. 

“Hey…” He smiled and stuffed his hands into his pockets. 

“Hello to you as well, pretty boy.” 

Alec blushed at the nickname and smiled shyly as Magnus stood on his tiptoes and gave him a peck on the lips. Alec pulled back, a satisfied look on his face as he took out a hand from his pocket and connected it with Magnus’ own. The small gesture took incredible bravery on Alec’s part if anyone asked. Alec swallowed, letting his hand mess up his hair as he pulled at it slightly. 

“My mom came over yesterday.” There. He told someone. 

Magnus rose his eyebrow. “Is that why you called me yesterday.” 

Alec nodded. “Didn’t know who else to call.” 

Magnus smiled softly and put a hand on Alec’s cheek. “Well, I am always here for you Alexander.” Alec put his hand on Magnus’ and smiled back. “I appreciate that, Magnus. I am sorry for bringing you into this drama.” 

Magnus waved his hand around as a dismissal. “Nonsense Alexander. Your Problems are my problems. You can call me and fall asleep on me any time, that’s what boyfriends are for.” 

Alec’s eyes widened. “Boyfriends?” 

Magnus stopped his movements, his eyes dropping to the ground as he tilted himself back and forth on his heels. “I mean…I thought-I guess-“ 

Alec smirked and put a hand on his arm to calm him down. “Magnus, I would love to be your boyfriend.” Magnus sighed, letting his shoulders slump and Alec came forward, letting his lips connect with the ones of the beautiful man who had managed to capture his heart in a short about of time. They broke apart. 

Magnus smiled up at him and held his hand. “Now! How about that second date? What do you like Alexander? Chinese? Indian? I know this amazing Indian place a few blocks down.” Magnus began to pull Alec behind him as he walked down the road and Alec let himself be pulled with a fond smile on his face. 

As they turned right after crossing yet another street, Alec came to a halt, his feet frozen to the ground, eyes focused in front of him. 

“Dad?” He watched the figure of his sister turn towards him. He felt Magnus’ hand tighten against his own and than he heard his speak. “Robert?” 

Alec’s head shot towards Magnus and than towards his father, not entirely sure what to do. 

Boy did he love family reunions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long but I was so incredibly busy! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was an idea that just happened to pop up in my mind as I was studying and zoned out. I don't know if I should continue this or leave it as an one shot...I guess that will be figured out eventually. Please let me know if you guys liked this or if you guys want a few more chapters of this! Thank you so much! You guys are absolutely amazing and I'm deprived of malec so i officially can't stop writing. LOVE YOU GUYS!


End file.
